


肩负世界依然前行 / like atlas, we bear our worlds

by blurryyou



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Translation, in which sex pollen is not a sexy thing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因为这种对Jason的人格——对他这个人——的亵渎，吓坏了Tim。不过除此之外，还让他怒火中烧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	肩负世界依然前行 / like atlas, we bear our worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemeraltea (temporarily_obsessed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporarily_obsessed/gifts).
  * A translation of [like atlas, we bear our worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326022) by [ephemeraltea (temporarily_obsessed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporarily_obsessed/pseuds/ephemeraltea). 



> 授权 / Permission:  
> ephemeraltea responded:  
> I would be absolutely honored! Thank you!
> 
> 注：与[defcontwo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo)的[take just a little bit of a time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1324564)同梗写作。  
> [中文翻译](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3186095)。

事情是这样发展的——偶尔，在他们各自繁忙的生活中，他们的日程安排碰巧地将休息安排在了一起。

等他们终于算是搬到一起住之后，这种碰巧就变得越来越多。有时候他们会把这种碰巧用来对彼此发牢骚（他们最爱的话题包括：彼此、哥谭犯罪状况、Bruce、哥谭警方、Dick、线人、蝙蝠侠、制服和武器故障、罗宾，以及他们接触的各种各样的英雄和义警。）有时候他们用来假装对方不存在。有时候他们只是用来说话，或者抱抱（尽管Alfred禁止他们这么叫），或者一起吃饭、看电影……可以做的事情还有很多。

有时候他们会做爱，分享各种美妙的性爱。对于玫瑰花瓣一路撒到床边，或者舒缓的爵士搭配香槟，这样的浪漫他们都不感冒。通常会是这样——

“那么。”Tim走进厨房里靠在墙上。他的动作看起来很流畅，但Jason刚好知道几天前Tim的大腿刚刚中了枪，尽管他的制服有效地拦截了子弹，但依然给他的大腿留下非常壮观的淤血，看起来和摸起来都很了不得。“我刚刚写完一份报告，然后我意识到我真的需要来一发口活。”

Jason搅动着炉子上慢炖的那一锅酱汁，歪过脑袋，回答：“你给我？”

Tim坐在餐桌上：“是的，很显然啊。不过要等晚饭之后——这个也很显然。”

然后他们一起吃晚餐、上床，说好的口活换成了互帮互助的手活，然后一起入睡。

又或者是他们巡逻归来，从窗口溜回室内，巡逻后未燃烧尽的肾上腺素依然在血管里奔腾。他们舌尖纠缠，几乎追逐彼此的扁桃体，与此同时制服被两双手从身体上剥离，接下来他们可以做很多，做更多。

说真的，他们的很多种开始都能以床为终点（或者偶尔是抵着墙，调剂下口味）——但还有些开始不会这么发展。

比如，有些日子Tim的脑子在咚咚作响，他能感觉到自十二岁那一年读过的每一条数据在脑袋里滴答作响，他没能拯救的每一个人的名字在他的内心深处呼号回响。老实说，在这种时候性爱排在他的名单最后的位置。或者有些日子，Jason依然怒火缠身，那么放他一个人才是最好的，无论是对Tim，还是对哥谭市，甚至对 **整个世界** 。

又或许Tim正深陷案件僵局带来的狂躁之中，连日的调查让他精疲力竭，但他的脾气又让他根本无法从中抽身，任何人任何事胆敢打扰他工作都可能会被暴揍。还有可能是Jason太疲惫，太厌倦。所有那些用鲜血写就的最后通牒，冷酷地企图焚烧尸体掩盖证据的罪行——但他们却漏了一具尸体，属于一个七岁大的小女孩，赤身裸体、目光凝滞。这些时候，无论什么事情他们提不起兴致——所以他们就不做。

还有些时候，其中一个想，但另一个刚好不想——那么他们也不做。

**事情就应该这样。这背后有很多原因——这些原因他们无需语言，就能彼此理解。**

原因像是Jason有一部分童年时光，他从不和Bruce、不和任何人谈起，但Tim刚好知道，因为曾经有一个案子，让他的男朋友为之崩溃，让他灌下整整一瓶烈酒，最后吐露了他藏在心底的秘密。像是Ra’s曾经有个计划，通过某些令人作呕的方式，想从Tim身上获得一个继承人。像是Tarantula和Dick之间的往事，像是Talia和Bane，像是这些年他们解决的许许多多的案件中的情形。用在属于二人之间的亲密行为上， **不要** 和 **现在不行** 是板上钉钉、没有回旋余地的拒绝。

所以此刻Jason的手——热烫的、宽大的、强壮的手，从他的肩胛骨之间滑下，贴上他的后腰，那双原本总会让他安心的手如今——却感觉仿佛烙铁，仿佛谎言。

“Tim，Tim，Tim。”Jason唤道。他的嘴唇贴在Tim的下巴旁，吐出火热的言语和更加烫人的呼吸。“来吧，Tim，宝贝，你想要——”

“ **Jason** 。”Tim抽了口气，那些词句流入他的耳朵，就仿佛毒液流进他的血管。“ **不要** 。”

Tim知道Jason在巡逻中遇到了谁——Tim今晚的确是留在了家里，但蝙蝠侠没有，他发给Tim一条消息，让他准备好镇定剂，因为他们来不及在红头罩冲回二人的公寓之前拦截住他。因为他们知道Tim能搞定这个。

这一次，Tim希望他们并没有信任自己的能力。因为这种对Jason的人格——对他这个人——的亵渎，吓坏了Tim。不过除此之外，还让他怒火中烧。

Jason的手从Tim的腰间，从被撩起的衬衫下摆下裸露的皮肤上滑下，滑到他的裤子上。Tim借着这一刻（也借着他的怒火），终于挣脱了Jason束缚住自己、困住自己的手臂和怀抱——从台子上一把抓起注射器，然后直接扎在Jason的胳膊上。

药物过了一会儿才彻底起效，但Jason终究还是昏了过去，他陡然失去了控制，全身重量扑在Tim身上，死沉死沉地压住了他。

 **我很抱歉，Jay** 。Tim想。因为他知道Jason有多么痛恨镇定剂——但是他没有本事一拳揍晕红头罩。然而，他的怒火很快被怒火燃烧殆尽。

 **这是有原因的** 。

毒藤最好小心点自己的安全。因为她夺走了Jason说不的能力——也夺走了Jason听见别人说不的能力——Tim不会忘记这样大逆不道的亵渎。等到Jason醒来，等到他的身体代谢完毕花粉的影响，他的 **后半生** 都会为这件事深深自责。他会认为今天他差点强奸了他的男朋友，他会认为是自己没有给别人拒绝的权利——

而这种事情，Tim绝不会原谅。他尽力支撑起Jason的体重，勉强把他推到二人共享的床上躺好，把他紧紧地绑在床头上（纯铸铁制成，原本是用作很多其他用途的）。

听起来几乎有点病态，但此刻……Tim希望Jason能抱住他。不是想做什么——也肯定不是同这个被花粉夺去了理智、被药物夺去了意识的Jason——而是那个曾经在 **他** 中了花粉的时候，把他绑起来、把他揍晕了的Jason。但是Tim想要汲取那一点安慰，从Jason结实的身躯、温暖的臂膀、宽阔的臂膀，还有粗砺的呼吸之中。

但他没有，他坐在床的一角，等待着黎明降临。

 


End file.
